Haunted by the past
by P. Lidia
Summary: I've just found out this story of my favourite couple. It's starts with Nick, who is struggeling with his feelings. I hope you like it and I will try to upload more chapters faster. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I tried my best.
1. Chapter 1

,,Nick, I love you… And I'll always be yours. Only yours…" told Judy to Nick, and gingerly stroked his face. She looked into his eyes deeply, and her pupils were wide. This was the moment Nick has been waiting for like years.

He lifted his hand to Judy's fluffy face and wiped off a tear with his thumb.

,,I know this is a little bit confusing " she continued ,,But I can't keep it as a secret anymore."

,,I love you too, Judy" Nick leaned closer his nose to hers and touched it slowly ,,You can't even imagine, how long I've been waiting for this."

Judy hugged Nick strongly and slipped into his fur. Nick felt really warm in his heart. This feeling was mesmerizing. He lost his control when the bunny pushed her mouth to his. Her lips were soft and he felt like never wanting to stop kissing her.

Nick suddenly woke up and find himself in his bed. His girlfriend was snuffing next to him. He felt really regretting at that moment. He has just had a dream with Judy, again… Like almost every night. And it was getting worse and worse. He never had a kiss with the bunny before in his dreams.

He tried to avoid the feeling that he was happy about having a first kiss with Judy.

,,Good morning, Mr. Wilde… " his girlfriend stroked his back. She looked at Nick spell-bounded by him. She felt like she's the luckiest fox on the world because of having Nick Wilde.

She has been in love with him since kindergarten. They both grew up, and Nick became more and more handsome through the years. Four months ago she finally got him at a pub. He looked really depressed and down, so she went up to him to ask what the problem was.

He didn't really talk about that, but became chatty with her. Since than they've been talking and later on he invited her Gazelle concert. That night they became girlfriend and boyfriend. That was the happiest day of her life.

,,Good morning, beautiful Patty" he smiled at her. He really liked this woman. Most of the cases he would know what to do, but the night he met her, he didn't.

That was a really hard day of his life… He needed to talk to someone, and she suddenly appeared. Some weeks passed, and they still had been talking. He couldn't forget the depressing day, but he thought it would be a good idea to have a new lover instead of the old one. Yes, he still tries to think it's a good idea for four months.

,,Where is my morning kiss, Mr Romantic" she looked flirty on him. He quickly kissed her … lips, and got up for having a shower. He made fried eggs and some fresh-squeezed orange juice for breakfast. He wanted to leave this house the faster the better.

,,Nick, please tell me if something is wrong. You know, I am always here to you" she beetled to his back and whispered into his ears.

,,I know, and I will tell you everything when I'll got home, but now I need to go. You know, criminals never sleep" He smiled.

,,Oh, my brave police officer" she said dramatically ,,Please take care of yourself"

He was relieved when he could leave the house. But actually he went out for a long walk and thinking. When he was far enough from his home he sat down on a bench after a while. He buried his face in his hands. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a carrot-shaped pen, and he pushed a button on it. Suddenly Judy's voice resounded: ,,Hey, sweetheart! I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Do you want them to be shipped in the next movie like me? Then pls help me make it happen! p/byron-howard-zootopia-make-nick-wilde-and-judy-hopps-a-couple

Four months ago

Nick was absolutely excited about the thing Judy wanted to show him. She invited him to her apartment. It was his birthday.

,,Hey, Nick! Come in" her face looked exhilarated when she opened the door.

He walked in and smelled the lovely scent he always does when he come over. It was a mixture of flowers and fruits.

,,Hi, carrots, so what do I owe this invitation?" When he looked into her eyes, he felt blissful but down at the same time. Nick Wilde felt ashamed for months because of this little bunny. He felt really weird because of her. He couldn't even describe what this feeling was. The only thing he could tell is that nowadays it was so heart-warming to think about Judy. When animals talked to him he couldn't pay attention on them because he rather thinking about the bunny.

Every time it happened, he punished himself with not eating for lunch or not to talk to Judy for a day. But after a while it got worse… It felt like a drug to think about her. And he couldn't stop. Maybe it's because they are best friends, and he never had a friend like her before. She was the only person who doesn't looks at him like he is only a sly fox… And he really appreciated this in her.

The moment he stepped into her house, he decided, if he will feel the same again, he has to found out something more hurtful than these petty punishments.

,,Just sit down and don't look up!" she sat him down on a chair and pushed a little box in front of him ,,Okay, now you can look! Happy birthday, Nick"

He slowly opened it up and saw a tie in it. He smiled ,,Thank you, carrots."

,,You can wear it tonight" That day was also the police officer's party before the Christmas break. Nick doesn't really like parties like that. He didn't even want to go but Judy got him to take part in it.

,,Oh, and there's something else…" she looked a little bit high-toned, when she pulled out the well-known carrot shaped pen ,,Nick, I'll give it to you only if you promise to me something…"

,,Okay, Officer Hopps, just say it, and I'll see what I can do" He held up his head with his elbows and look at her like that. It sounded interesting. But he tried not to catch her look.

,,Nick, please. This is serious, I mean it's… Just promise to me that you won't listen what's on it until the end of the party!"

,,Well, okay, I won't" He tried to look like less disinterested than he really was. She slide the pen slowly into his hand. When she touched his paw a little electric shock went through in his body. At that moment he felt like, he can't do this anymore. He just wanted to be free, like he was before they met. He didn't wanted to be a prisoner of this wrong feeling… Because yes, he knew this was so wrong.

,,What's on it, carrots?" asked her with a trembling voice.

,,Don't worry slick Nick, this time I'm not going to hustle you" she smiled.

Some hours later Nick was walking around the city. He was kicking the little stones, and tried to shoo his thought about the bunny, and not fantasy about what could happen in that little apartment… This was the best punishment he could found out. Thinking about her was a punishment itself…

He was wandering, and his legs took him in front of a van, he barely saw nowadays. It was Finnick's van.

,,Who is that?!" He was holding a racket with an intention of hitting somebody. But Finnick was shocked when he saw the fox ,,Hey, Nick! What's wrong whit you that you visited me?"

Nick smiled at his old friend who didn't change anything. He was still grumpy, hot-tempered and sarcastic…

,,I heard that you can get anything"

,,No, I can't" the van's door was closed in front of his eyes.

,,For money, of course" Nick shouted. And the door slowly opened.

,,Why don't you get it yourself ,,Mr I'm-sorry-but-I-can't-go-out-tonight-because-I-already-have-a-program-with-a-little-annoying-cotton-tailed-bunny Nick"?"

Nick started to laugh so hard.

,,Ahh, so this is your problem…" he stranded against the van ,,Actually I could get it myself, but I thought I should see someone who might really miss me"

,,Hey, shut up or you'll get a rocket imprint in your face! So tell me what you want!"

,,It's about two Gazelle concert tickets… Can you get it for me?"

,,Oh Lord Jesus Christ, please help me…" he rolled his eyes ,,I can't believe you lowered to this level, Nick! You seem like you have feelings again… This is disgusting.

Nick was still laughing. ,,Yea, I know, it is…"

I hope you enjoyed. I ship them so much, and actually made a petition for them. Can you help? Just sign on it and gain success, shippers :3

p/byron-howard-zootopia-make-nick-wilde-and-judy-hopps-a-couple


End file.
